<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Boy Is Trouble by Lumeleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843775">That Boy Is Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo'>Lumeleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Future Fic, M/M, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akutsu knows enough about trouble to recognize it when it's standing at the gates of the school. As it turns out, though, Taichi happens to know this particular troublemaker personally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akutsu Jin/Dan Taichi, Dino/Hibari Kyouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Boy Is Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place about three years post PoT canon and about ten years post-KHR.</p><p>I've long been toying with the idea that the reason Dan's not scared of Akutsu is that he's related to the KHR mob peeps somehow. I decided to finally get it written down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing with being a troublemaker was, Akutsu could sense trouble coming from a mile away.</p><p>It was not a skill he used too often at school, certainly not recently. Not that he had gone soft, but there were no people in Yamabuki High School strong enough or foolish enough to challenge him. However, as he walked towards the school gates on an otherwise ordinary afternoon he suddenly got the feeling that something was very, very wrong.</p><p>Akutsu stiffened for a moment, but then kept walking on. It might not have anything to do with him, after all, and with the lack of tennis practice he was rather hoping for some quality time with Taichi.</p><p>As he approached the gate, he spotted the source of his unfortunate feelings. There was a man leaning against the wall right outside the gate, his arms folded and eyes closed, not paying attention to the students walking by. He was perhaps in his twenties, tall, and clad in a sharp business suit that was rather at odds with the aura of danger he was radiating. Akutsu heard a few other students whispering about him, exchanging theories on who this man was.</p><p>All of the guesses had to be wrong, of course. No older brother or mysterious boyfriend could feel this threatening even from a distance.</p><p>As he approached the gate, the man changed his stance. A small, yellow bird flew over to him from somewhere, landing on his outstretched finger. The man turned his head just a little, cold eyes flashing. “Akutsu Jin?”</p><p>As wary as he had been, Akutsu hadn’t quite been prepared to be called out. He didn’t think he had pissed off anyone of quite this high caliber. Even so, he couldn’t help but sneer. Like fuck was he going to back off, even if this bastard was clearly way more dangerous than any of the thugs he usually dealt with. “What’s it to you?”</p><p>“Well, I did come all this way just to see what sort of a man you are.” The man smirked, finally standing up straight. “Hibari Kyouya. I believe you have caught the interest of an associate of mine.”</p><p>“Never heard of you.”</p><p>“Oh, I would be quite surprised if you had.” Hibari’s smirk turned a shade sharper, and Akutsu knew with a chilling certainty that he was way out of his league here. This man could kill him without breaking a sweat. Moreover, he was well aware that Akutsu knew this, and it amused him. “I am not exactly known for my social skills. Though I can be… persuasive.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I haven’t pissed off anyone bad enough to need that kind of persuasion.”</p><p>“That remains to be seen.” Hibari turned his gaze to his bird, though Akutsu didn’t think for a moment he wasn’t being watched closely. “Say. You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find a Dan Taichi-kun, would you?”</p><p>Akutsu’s blood froze in his veins. Regardless, he forced himself to sound as nonchalant as he could manage. “No fucking idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Akutsu barely even saw the man move, but the next moment he was the one pressed against the wall, a steel tonfa across his throat. “Because I see no reason to drag you into this unless I have to.”</p><p>Akutsu was debating the wisdom of pointing out Hibari had, in fact, dragged him into this in the first place, only to get interrupted by a familiar voice. A voice that would have usually cheered him up, but right now it only filled him with dread.</p><p>“Akutsu-senpai? What’s going on?”</p><p>Before Akutsu could burst into action or at least tell Taichi to run away Hibari had stepped back, the tonfa gone as quickly as it had appeared. “Ah, there you are. I was hoping you would show up soon, Taichi-kun.”</p><p>“Kyouya-nii-san?” Against all odds, Taichi’s expression brightened. “What are you doing in Tokyo?”</p><p>“A couple of reasons.” Hibari shrugged, the very picture of nonchalance. “One being testing your boyfriend. He passed, for now.”</p><p>“What — Kyouya-nii-san! I told you not to do anything silly!” Taichi rushed to Akutsu’s side. “Are you all right, Akutsu-senpai? He didn’t hurt you, did he? I know you’re tough, but Kyouya-nii-san is really strong!”</p><p>“Nothing hurt but my pride.” Which would have been enough for a fight any other day, but not now. Not when Taichi was there, and Akutsu still felt like a canary in front of a cat. “You know this guy?”</p><p>“Of course! He’s my cousin.” Taichi gave him a beaming smile, then stepped away just to give the intimidating murder man a hug. “It’s been forever!”</p><p>“Yes, well, the stupid horse has kept me busy.” Hibari gave Taichi a careful pat on the head. His murderous aura was still there, but pushed in the background somewhat. Not that Taichi seemed to notice. “Which is actually the other reason I’m here.”</p><p>“Oh, is Dino-san in Tokyo too?” Taichi blinked, then turned to smile at Akutsu. “Dino-san is Kyouya-nii-san’s fiancé! He’s also a mob boss from Italy, so Kyouya-nii-san has been overseas a lot!”</p><p>“And I’m sure we can take this conversation somewhere less public, as much as I appreciate the school atmosphere.” Hibari smirked. “Anyway, Dino should be done with his negotiations any moment now. Would the two of you join us for dinner?”</p><p>“Me too?” Akutsu lifted his eyebrows. “You didn’t seem too keen on me just now.”</p><p>“I had to see if you’re good enough for my baby cousin. You passed, and he’s fond of you, so I’ll let you live.” Hibari chuckled at the glare Taichi directed his way. “Anyway, Dino says we need to invite you to the wedding with Taichi, but I refuse to invite anyone I haven’t met in person. So, since he had business in Tokyo anyway, he figured we could catch up with Taichi-kun and properly meet you at the same time.”</p><p>“That sounds great!” Taichi beamed. “Of course we’re coming to dinner, right, Akutsu-senpai?”</p><p>“Sure.” Like he had any actual choice here. “Not sure we’re going to fit the dress code for anywhere you’re dressed for, though.”</p><p>“Oh, that won’t be a problem.” Hibari smirked. “I’m not overly fond of crowds, so Dino has reserved a restaurant entirely for our use. I don’t think anyone is going to dare to complain.”</p><p>“Right.” A stupidly rich foreign mob boss to go along with the weird murder man. And Taichi seemed utterly thrilled about the whole mess, too. Akutsu himself would just settle for surviving the day.</p><p>At least he finally knew why Taichi had never been intimidated by him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>